1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a superconducting rotating machine, a superconducting coil and a superconducting generator for use in lighting equipment using solar energy, whereby an anomalous pseudo-Josephson effect can be obtained not only by the superconducting coil, but also when energized by exerting a driving torque on the rotor through homopolar repulsion of permanent magnets without using the conventional rotatable cryogenic container for maintaining the superconductive state, and continuous rotary motion can be obtained in order to improve the generating efficiency almost without consuming electrical power from a storage battery.
2. Brief Description of A Super-Conducting Rotating Machine
A superconducting rotating machine of this invention is a device which comprises a cylindrical frame, a cylindrical permanent magnet stator, a stator coil including a primary coil having extra fine Cu filaments and a secondary coil containing fine filaments made of superconducting alloy containing Cu, Nb.sub.3 Sn, V.sub.3 Ga, V.sub.3 Ge, Bi, Ca, CuO and Sr and a rotor arranged within the stator.
For power stations, finite natural resources such as oil, coal and nuclear fuel are used today, but they produce harmful by-products and cause environmental pollution.